Romeo doesn't love Hermione
by plot-bunny-diva
Summary: When Dumbledore decides that the students should put on a play to promote inter house unity poor Hermione is cast in the leading role of Romeo and Juliet, opposite her most hated enemy, Malfoy of course. But something has gone wrong Romeo and Juliet are s
1. Chapter 1

When Dumbledore decides that the students should put on a play to promote inter house unity poor Hermione is cast in the leading role of Romeo and Juliet, opposite her most hated enemy, Malfoy of course. But something has gone wrong; Romeo and Juliet are supposed to fall in love, not Romeo and Mercutio!

* * *

**Prologue**

Dumbledore sat in his office with a frown on his face. With a sigh he turned to the woman before him. "Im afraid something must be done about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

"Of course something must be done," Minerva McGonagall replied. " Those two have been fighting since the moment they arrived at this castle six years ago."

"It seams all of our students have become rather prejudiced against their classmates who do not belong to their house," Dumbledore stared pensively at the professor before him. "We need find a way to promote inter house unity."

"Like forcing them all to work together on something?"

"Yes!" Dumbledore proclaimed excitedly. "We give them a project they can only complete by working together!"

"No need to be so dramatic." the gray haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic!" Dumbledore grabbed McGonagall's arm. "We shall have them put on a play! Tell the staff that there will be a meeting after dinner to discuss this!"

Oh good lord McGonagall sighed to herself as she retreated from the headmasters office. This will all end in blood shed

* * *

**Chapter one**

"I will not," Severus Snape declared from his seat in the staff room. "There is no bloody way I will supervise a bunch of Hufflepuff's doing Romeo and Juliet."

"Ahh Severus my dear boy, it wont just be Hufflepuffs, students from all houses will be asked to participate." Dumbledore replied cheerfully from the other end of the room.

"Or rather they will be forced to do your bidding, seeing how your going to cast the play before you tell the students about it, then tell them they have to do it. What a wonderful plan" Snape grimaced

" Now don't be such a spoil sport Severus," professor Sinistra admonished. "I think it's a wonderful idea, what could bring our students together better than Shakespeare?"

"Group detention?" Snape suggested hopefully.

"Nonsense my dear, I predict that despite disaster the play will be a marvelous success." Trelawney declared, causing her coworkers to roll their eyes. "You do not believe me but it is true, Romeo will not fall for his sweet Juliet but instead will fall for Mercutio and poor Juliet will be left to admonish one of the extras about doing his homework."

"Well" Dumbledore attempted to change the subject. "Perhaps we should start casting?"

"Of course," McGonagall nodded her head. "We will need a Romeo and Juliet."

"Malfoy" Snape interjected.

"What? No! Just because he's your favorite student doesn't mean he gets to be the lead in our play!" McGonagall spluttered

"Think about it, being a pureblood and a Malfoy he has been trained to act so seamlessly you ca never tell when he is acting or being serious and lets face it, he's the hottest boy at Hogwarts." Snape replied

"All right fine but then Ms. Granger will play Juliet" McGonagall bit back. Snape made a face but said nothing.

"Well Ms. Parkinson would be lovely as Juliet's mother, Ms. Abbott as Romeo's. Potter might make a good Mercutio and Mr. Zabini as wonderful Paris," professor Flitwick suggested. But who would play Juliet's back stabbing nurse?"

"Cho Chang"

* * *

"Come on Harry, breakfast then potions." yawned Ron, pulling something maroon over his head. Seamus, Dean and Neville's beds were empty, prompting Harry to believe that they were already at breakfast.

"Im coming" shoes, socks, a shirt, his homework and his tie were all found, sluggishly Harry made his way down the stairs and into the common room behind Ron. Much to Harry's surprise he found the rest of his dorm mates crowded around the notice board, none of the sixth years paying attention to how little time they had before potions.

"What's this all about then?" Ron asked dean, peering over some of the younger students heads.

"The teachers are making us put on a play mate, they've cast all the characters and everything." Seamus muttered from deans other side. "Romeo and Juliet, you're never going to believe who they cast as Juliet"

"Who?" Harry inquired.

"Me" the small sound of Hermione's voice came from the chair farthest away from the notice board.

"What? they cast you! I mean not that its a bad thing, you'll memorize all your lines really easily and you could organize the other actor and your really pretty..." Ron stopped talking immediately and blushed a furious red.

"That's not the bad bit." Seamus said. "They cast Malfoy as Romeo"

The Gryffindor's all turned to Seamus wordlessly. "Yup, the Slytherin prince has once again been handed the very best on a silver platter, and our poor Hermione has to work with him"

"Oh well." the girl in question sighed." there is really nothing we can do and we all need to get to breakfast anyways or we'll not get to eat anything before potions."

"I guess" Ron sighed and followed Hermione towards the portrait hole. "There is no way im facing Snape with out some food first."

Harry made to follow his two friends when a voice called him back." Harry!"

"Yes lavender?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" the brunet giggled while giving Harry's nether regions an intense stair.

'Crap' Harry thought as he raced back up to his dorm

* * *

_Wonder how long it takes for Malfoy to come over and taunt Hermione about the play?_ Harry thought forlornly, sitting down in the great hall. _Oh dam, he's seen us._

"Well if it isn't my new costar, granger," Malfoy smirked, making his way to the Gryffindor's table.

"Shut up Malfoy, Hermione deserves the part allot more than you ever will." Ron jumped to his feet, ready to face the Slytherin head on.

"What jealous weasel? I notice that your name wasn't on the cast sheet. But then again Romeo has to climb a tree to get to Juliet, you would make a good tree. How you got that tall eating your mothers slop I will never know."

"Malfoy she didn't ask to be given the role so just leave Hermione alone" Harry sighed, getting to his feet and grabbing a hold of Ron, who was looking pretty close to launching himself at Malfoy. "If you've got something important to say then just say it, but f you don't then go away and leave us alone."

"Fine potter I will leave, but just so you know I don't think there's anything wrong with letting granger act." Malloy's usual smirk was replaced by a look Harry could have swore was one of pain. "I came over to congratulate her."

And with that Draco Malfoy swept from the great hall with a whoosh and Harry was left feeling rather foolish. _Was Malfoy being nice? And how does he get his cloak to swish like that when he walks? Its really hot... ok I did not just think that!_

Hermione, who was still a bit pink after being praised by the Slytherin, roused Harry from his horror. "Harry come on, we have potions in five minuets and it's a long hike to the dungeons."

"K, coming Hermione." Harry bent to pick his bag up off the floor beside his chair and followed his two friends out of the great hall, pushing all thoughts of a certain blond from his mind. Harry was NOT going to spend the rest of his day thinking about Draco's ass. _Even if it is pretty nice...Harry what the bloody hell is wrong with you?_


	2. first rehersal

**Name **Romeo doesn't love Hermione

**Author **Plot-bunny-diva

**Summary **When Dumbledore decides that the students should put on a play to promote inter house unity poor Hermione is cast in the leading role of Romeo and Juliet, opposite her most hated enemy, Malfoy of course. But something has gone wrong; Romeo and Juliet are supposed to fall in love, not Romeo and Mercutio!

**A/N: **this is my first fan fic so be nice with the flames (they will be used to light a fire under my muse) also I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, the first chapter could use some work!

* * *

Harry had never realized before just how resilient Hermione could be, she kept her head up and ignored all of the whispers of her classmates. Hermione was being forced to be in the spotlight but she wasn't about to let it stop her from devoting herself to her classes.

"Wow these people are brutal," Ron whispered to Harry as the trio walked down to care of magical creatures. "They've been going on about how Mione must have slept with a professor to get that part all day. I don't get it, everybody usually likes Hermione, but the minuet that she gets something others don't they all hate her."

"Gee I wonder how that must feel." Harry turned to Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea right, sorry Harry" Ron blushed and fiddled with his bag. "Wonder what kind of monster Hagrid has for us today?"

* * *

In all Harry thought reflectively the first rehearsal was not going all that well, actors lost their scripts, the prop department was haphazardly constructing several sets at one and some Hufflepuffs who had volunteered to make costumes were measuring everything in sight. It certainly didn't help that the supervising teacher, one Severus Snape, had snuck out of the great hall an hour ago and it seamed unlikely that he would return.

Hermione and Malfoy had settled down in a far off corner to practice and Harry and Blaise, who was playing Paris were left to sit by themselves and read there lines. Harry however couldn't concentrate and was spending most of his time watching some 3rd year Ravenclaws attempted to secure an 8-foot high column to the floor.

* * *

'BANG'

Most of the students jumped as the sound shock the great hall. The giant column had fallen over, landing squarely on a 3rd years leg. The small boy was attempting to pull the heavy column off of himself, desperately trying not to cry.

Harry hadn't noticed when Malfoy had lost his shirt but he certainly noticed when the shirtless blond raced up onto the stage in front of him, muscles glistening from exertion. Watching the slim body pick up the fallen set piece and carefully put it back in place, all the while wondering what it would be like to feel those hands on his body. Harry sat mesmerized, staring at Malfoy's ass until that ass turned itself around and Harry found himself very close to the annoyed Slytherin's face.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing." Harry stammered.

"Then would you mind not standing five inches away from me? Personal space is something I've come to value in this school" the blond stared coolly at Harry before turning and walking back over to the other Slytherin's.

'_Oh god was I just checking Malfoy out? MALFOY?'_ Harry stared after the blond, panicking. '_No, just relax, you didn't know that he had all those muscles, you would have noticed any guy, even Dumbledore if he had a six pack like that'_ his inner voice reasoned away his feeling of panic.

He would have to take some time later to question why his inner voice sounded like Ron.

He shook his head and turned to the small boy, who pansy Parkinson was attempting to pick up.

"Here let me carry him," Harry suggested, scooping the boy into his arms. "Would you run ahead and tell madam Pomfry what happened?"

"Sure." Pansy replied with an almost smile at Harry.

* * *

"Put him down here Mr. Potter," madam Pomfry bustled over carrying numerous potions. "Yes your leg is broken young man, but no worries we can fix it right up. And I don't suppose you have injured your self as well Mr. Potter?"

"No Mam." Harry slunk out of the hospital, he wasn't about to subject himself to more of madam Pomfry's fussing, he got enough of that when he was actually injured.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure if the rehearsal was finished or not so he headed back down to the great hall rather reluctantly. On his way down the grand staircase Malfoy passed him going up. _Hmmm he's wearing a shirt again, too bad…..ack! Shut up brain!_

"Where are you going Malfoy?" Harry asked

"To the hospital wing to check on the 3rd year, not that it's any of your business potter."

"Oh, that's really nice of you." Harry blushed.

"Contrary to popular belief potter I am not a bastard and therefore can do any sort of 'nice' thing I wish." Draco turned away from him and strode angrily up the stairs

Harry watched his retreating figure in confusion. _How come every time I say something nasty back to one of his insults her looks at me like I've murdered his mother? And why is he being so bloody nice!_


End file.
